


Soror Planeta: Horrendum Amor Fabula

by maps



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maps/pseuds/maps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A planet has been discovered that will fully support human life. WISTA (Worldwide Instantaneous and Space Traversing Administration) is selecting the lucky few who will be part of the crew that will lead the mission to the planet Soror to start a new civilization there. Two young men realize just how lucky they are…until things start to get a bit too strange and very, very dangerous when they start building the capitol city. </p><p>Maybe making a new home for mankind will be harder than expected. </p><p>Maybe falling in love is the only way to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soror Planeta: Horrendum Amor Fabula

**Author's Note:**

> none dis true lil homies don't believe errythin u read

“I just want everyone here, everyone watching from home, and everyone that is listening from their cars as they make their way home after a long day at work to know that this hasn’t been an easy task. I just want everyone that is hearing this speech, on behalf of this entire company, the person we have chosen for this once in a lifetime opportunity absolutely and without a doubt deserves it. This man has been an asset to this company for five long and loyal years now. He’s built, invented, and brought to life things no one ever thought possible. Without him, I’m not sure we would have survived the third largest economy crash in our history. And for that, I thank him.”

Jay Nicholas Jr., June to his closest friends, stares down at the dark crowd gathered in that large room. Cameras flash as he opens his arms in a warm gesture with a smile playing on his lips. The CEO of WISTA sighs and the six microphones, each with a overly large grey foam pad around the tip, pick up the sound and send it to the hundreds of speakers that litter the room, and into the eardrums of millions across the world. Looking down at the transparent eNote glowing blue in his hands that holds record of his speech in his own handwriting, he continues on.

"This man…this damn talented man has grown so much under the our watchful eyes. When he started here, well lets just say that he wasn’t-well, a man. Yet. He was a very bright boy of just nineteen; the youngest we had employed in quite some time. But he had spunk." He pauses after giving that last word extra emphasis. Popping the P and cracking the K. "And, of course, talent. Nevertheless, he’s been a vital vertebra in the backbone of this company. He’s responsible for the Hover Shuttles, the Teleporters (or as we like to call them ‘Ports’), and of course he is responsible for the IU ship that’s carrying him, the rest of the crew, the supplies, and (Surprise! Surprise!) myself out of The Milkyway and into Bliss (named after the beautiful and awe inspiring aurora borealis like skies) billions of light-years away.”

Only the workers from WISTA (Worldwide Instantaneous and Space Traversing Administration) itself know, as soon as those words left his mouth, who had been chosen. Only they know exactly who had designed the Inter-Universe (IU) ship. All but one in the pool of twenty-five highly acclaimed employees of the company relaxed in their seats with a humpf and a displeased expression stamped on their faces. They all know it’s the prodigy boy who’s climbed higher in WISTA in five years than most had climbed in twenty. He deserves this, they know, but they are resentful nonetheless. Everyone else, however, is jumping out of their shoes in shock at what the CEO had just announced: he plans to join the crew on their journey into space.

"Yes, yes, I know! I said that I wasn’t going to leave this company to go off gallivanting across the Universe, and this may be selfish, but I just couldn’t stay here on Earth peacefully, knowing we’re creating another world out there. We’re spreading our seed. We’re saving our mother planet. We’re making history. And I couldn’t just sit on the sidelines watching it happen. I want to be in it. I want to be there. And I guess being the CEO of WISTA doesn’t hurt in gaining it is that I want.” His pleasantly tanned face breaks into another smile as laughter flits around the room. “Anyway, enough about me! This young man has done so much, yet received so little. He’s a hard and innovative worker, he’s been like a son to me, and I’m proud that I can call him a friend. Ladies and gentlemen, the man of the hour, Harry Styles!”

.::.::.

The cheering and clapping combined with the sound of his pulse high in his throat is overbearing. Harry’s eyes open wide in shock at the sound of his name being called out. He stares around him at all the faces turned his way as a spotlight alights on his sitting form, surely only highlighting the stunned look that’s molded itself onto his face.

It’s me, it’s me, it’s me, he keeps repeating over and over in his mind. He feels his body get hot, knowing he's blushing enough for the world to see. He hopes the growing gleam of sweat on his face won’t be too noticeable in the flashes of the many cameras and the flood of light raining down on him from above.

They had told each employee in the selection pool to write a Thank You speech, just in case. Harry hadn’t spent as much time on it as he would have liked, but at the time, he hadn’t seen much use in wasting valuable sleep on a speech he thought he’d never present. Now, as he wipes his clammy hands down the front of his tuxedo and stands, he’d trade sleep for a perfectly worded speech in a heartbeat.

He makes his way to the stage, winding in and out of tables, all the while the ray of light following him. He’s startled at how little time it takes to reach the stage; he's already ascending the small staircase. He moves at a careful pace, not wanting to trip or stumble with all eyes on him. All he hears is the clapping of hands and the clinking of glasses. When Harry reaches him, June holds out his hand in congratulations. Harry’s hand trembles, returning the gesture, and is pulled into June's strong arms.

June speaks quietly into Harry's ear. “I knew you could do it, kid. I’ve had a lot of faith in you. From the moment you walked into your first interview, I knew. I knew something was different about you. Something good. I took a risk on you, and you haven’t let me down.” Grabbing the back of Harry’s neck, June looks into his eyes. “And I know you won’t.”

Harry is at a loss for words. He's never heard such rewarding words in his life. He, like June himself, considered the two of them friends. That’s personal, though; something to be kept separate from his work life. So hearing such words of praise and trust make him feel a small pang somewhere deep in his chest. His eyes turn glossy and his eyes sting as joyful tears start to well up behind his lids. He places his own free hand on June's neck, mirroring him, and all he can muster up is, “No, sir, I won’t.” He knows it isn’t much of a reply, but he hopes the degree of his gratitude is shown in the depths of his eyes. Giving Harry a warm smile of affirmation, June gestures for him to take the stand at the podium.

Harry takes a deep breath as he turns to look out over all the people gathered before him. He can’t believe he’s actually been chosen. Even as he’s standing on stage, about to give his thanks, he just can’t help but think that this is some sort of dream. The clearing of his throat is ejected throughout the room by the microphones in front of him and the sound jars him out of his daze. He’s won. He’s been chosen. He’s going to co-lead the first installment of WISTA on the planet Soror. The name of the foreign planet alone drew Styles’ attention from the moment it was named. The idea of naming it ‘Sister’ in Latin is genius in his mind. Soror is the only other known planet that is completely habitable for humans, the only other "sister planet" to Earth. And now, because of him, it is now within their available traversing radius. 

"I wrote a speech last night," he begins shakily. "I wrote the speech the twenty-five of us were all instructed to write, all the while thinking, 'What a load of shit.'" He laughs, looking disbelievingly at his sweaty palms. "I didn’t think that I’d ever actually have to read it, out loud, to the hundreds of people here tonight," he gestures all around him, "and to the millions that are watching or listening elsewhere. I didn’t think I would be lucky enough-no deserved enough-to receive such an honor. I hoped, yes, but I never actually thought I’d be the one. And don’t call me humble, because every single one of my colleagues deserves to travel to Soror in my stead. Every single one. I didn’t think that I’d cut it, compared to them…

“It seems I didn’t do much of any thinking last night,” he says laughing along with the crowd. “And I don’t seem to be thinking much now either, as my fully written speech rests in my pocket. But you know what? I don’t think I’ll bore you with it. All I have to say is this: I am undeserving, yet I thank you, June. From the bottom of my heart, the whole of my soul, and the very breath I am breathing. I thank you.”

He breathes out those last three words, closing his eyes. His hands grip the sides of the podium turning his knuckles white. He draws in a weak breath. All is quiet apart from the clicks of the camera shutters belonging to the journalists and news stations. Harry can see the bright flashes of light, a dull red through his closed lids. He doesn’t want this moment to end. He wants to revel in this feeling of utter amazement. He feels that if he opens his eyes it will ruin this moment of bliss as he lets the truth sink in. Yet he knows he cannot stand here like this forever. He opens his eyes, fully expecting his dreamworld to crumble around him in doing so. When the lights keep on shining, the cameras keep on flashing, and the hundreds of eyes in the crowd keep on glowing in the bright stage lights, a smile slowly spreads on his face as he realizes that his dream has come true. He is going to be traveling billions of light-years away to Soror on the ship he, himself, designed. While he’s looking out at the people in front of him, gazing into the news cameras, his smile turns into a wild display of pearly white teeth, his dimples little circles of shade on his cheeks.

He feels a hand press lightly against the small of his back. Upon turning, he sees that it is June, looking on him with warm and watery eyes. His slicked back black hair accentuates the sincerity in his arched eyebrows as he asks, “You okay, kid?” too quietly for the microphones to pick up.

"With out a doubt, I’ve never been happier than I am at this moment," Harry says.

“I couldn’t agree more,” June says through his smile. He pulls Harry into another embrace. Harry breathes in against the hot skin of June’s neck.

"This is really happening, June. We’re really doing this." Harry pulls away to look into his boss’s brown eyes as he says it. He knows that the cameras are still rolling, recording every second of this. He knows there will be twenty or more articles in every ePaper on the web tomorrow about this night. As June had said in his speech, they are making history. Humble as he is, he still knows that this whole trip is possible because of his ideas and inventions. Sure someone else would have come along who had the same, if not better, ideas than his somewhere down the line, but they didn't. He was the first to make traveling this far possible outside the world of science fiction. Because of him, they are populating a new planet. The International Colonies of Soror, or as his colleagues and himself refer to them as The ICS.

After hugging swiftly once more, they both walk to the back of the stage to stand with the others gathered there from other departments and various companies needed to make this excursion possible. As they come up next to the line of men and women standing there, June shakes the hand of a man with graying hair. After sharing a few words, the man takes his place behind the podium.

He's like a mannequin. Maybe it’s the way he walks, or the starch stiffened suit he wears, but he just doesn’t seem real to Harry. When he starts his speech, Harry isn’t any less persuaded from these thoughts. The droning voice emanating from deep in the man’s chest is deep to the point of putting the entire room to sleep. Harry tries (and fails) to pay attention through his excitement.

"…and this is an extremely difficult decision that has made my mind race at nights enough for me to loose quite a large amount sleep while contemplating who would best fill the highly demanding position that we are offering." He glances up once from his glowing blue eNote. "The person for this job must be strict, diligent, and serious about their work. They must be ready to leave their life behind to spend the duration of their life devoted to this project. There is no room for lollygagging shenanigans. There is room only for the desire to build the next greatest city there is. Upon reflecting day and night, I have chosen the only man I believe has enough tact and talent to do just that. I have chosen twenty-six year old architect, Louis Tomlinson." 

His finish is abrupt and anticlimactic as he just blurts out the name of the architect responsible for designing the official capitol city on Soror in the same monotone voice. There was no inflection in his tone, nothing hinting that he has just changed someone's life...forever. Then again, Harry thinks, June really is a tough act to follow. Not everyone is as animated as he is.

Somewhere in the crowd the spotlight finds the man who had been chosen. Louis Tomlinson sits in shock at his table. His handsome, slender face shows his emotion plainly as he turns to the man beside him, who has dark tan skin and black hair. They stand together and draw each other into a tight hug. Only after they share a loving kiss through their smiles does the chosen man make his way up to the stage. 

He’s wearing a simple well-fitted white button up shirt with tight black pants and bracers. His duo-toned dress shoes are a flash from the past, but his confidence pulls them off, at least in Harry’s mind. He feels slightly drawn to this man coming closer by the second. The way his hair is artfully styled to the side, looking windswept and feathery, and how his bright smile crinkles his eyes...

He's beautiful.

+++

Louis bounds up the staircase in two big leaps ready to shake the hand of the president of the largest architect company in the world to make this all official. The older man’s handshake is strong around Louis hand.

"Well done, Mr. Tomlinson," is all he says, barely breaking a smile.

"Thank you, sir."

The president pulls him closer to whisper something into Louis’ ear that makes him gasp in surprise. Louis’ cheeks hurt as he continues to smile what he believes is the biggest smile that has ever spread across his face. Moving to stand at the podium, he stares out at the crowd with an expression of utmost bewilderment. How could it be him standing here? How is it that he has been chosen out of all of his colleagues? As his eyes alight on the others who hadn’t been picked, his heart sinks as he sees their disappointment clearly displayed on their faces. He knows he's lucky to be standing up here. He doesn’t plan on taking advantage of the opportunity that has been given to him.

Pulling out his own eNote, his smiling cheeks still burning. He begins speaking just after glancing down at the electronic in his hands.

"I don’t know why I bothered pulling this thing out," he says holding up the eNote. "I, unlike both of my predecessors Mr. Meagan and Mr. Styles, did not write a speech (even if Mr. Styles didn’t read his)." His voice is kind, not passive aggressive in any way. He turns slightly to smile at Harry and the people in the room take the time to laugh quietly. "However, like the young genius, I did share the expectation of not being chosen for this insane opportunity. I still do actually. This is all so overwhelming…,” he sighs.

"Anyway," he dramatically humfs as he places the now useless eNote back into his pocket. “I want to thank my mother, Jay, for supporting my interest in art and encouraging me to explore all the possible careers that I could use the talent she never failed to tell me that I had.” He laughs softly, remembering all the times she had told him not to give up on his dreams if they’re what make him truly happy. “And, of course, I want to thank Mr. Meagan for allowing me this once in a lifetime experience of designing the city that will be housing the next step for mankind. But of course I won’t be the only one drawing up the city’s floor plans. I mean, I’m good, but I’m not that good.” Everyone in the room allows themselves a giggle, himself included. “What I’m trying to say is a select few of my astounding colleagues are to be joining me to Soror as Mr. Meagan informed me not two minutes ago.”

Surprised gasps that mirrored Louis’ earlier one burst up around the room.

"I won’t be the one to choose them, of course, but I’ll be glad to welcome whoever it is that they," he gestures with his thumb behind himself to his superiors, "decide to send along on this crazy journey." With a final smile addressed to everyone in front of him, he steps back to join Mr. Meagan and the others, and stands alongside Harry Styles. They share a quick, polite smile before being interrupted by Jason Nicholas Jr.’s loud, boisterous voice ringing in the speakers.

"And there you have it, folks. Our dream team. The crew of Novum Mundi. " June spreads his arms out wide putting all the people behind him on glorious display. It is a large crew, one of the largest in history, of 35 members. June, Harry, Louis, and thirty-three others from various fields of expertise that are vital to the success of their mission.

Civilians would be joining them of course, but they would be in a separate chamber where they would be put into their selective cryogenic sleep pods for the duration of the journey. They had already been selected months before this celebratory night. All between the ages of five and thirty-five, all having no previous record of any crime whatsoever, all having a spotless health record, and all willing to never return to Earth again. Having a few young kids also boosted a few family's chances at being selected because the supervisors of the whole endeavor liked the idea of having children grow up on Soror. They believe that their growing accustomed to the world there would help the place feel like a real home and give it a sense of community. Each one of the selected applicants had signed up for various jobs that need to be filled once Novum Mundi lands on Soror. With all of the mixed nationalities combining to form one large family as they work together building a new civilization.

As soon as the roar of applause starts to diminish, the chandeliers are returned to their fully lit state while the stage lights are flicked off. Conversations fill the room almost immediately, as if they had not been interrupted by a three and a half hour announcement ceremony. The sound is comforting to Louis, compared to the suffocating silence that had only allowed the sound of camera clicks to pass into his ears. He’d take the rumble of voices over the stillness of the quiet any day.

The new crew is ushered forward to be interviewed, each separately, by the journalists and news crews that represent the paparazzi present at the invitation-only affair. Each new questioner asks the same questions that the previous one had asked. Although there are less than ten interviewers pestering them, they are all tired and thinking about the open bar at the opposite end of the room.

When he’s released to do his own bidding, Louis makes his way over to the table to gather up his boyfriend in order to mingle through the crowd with comfortable company. He knows that with the dark haired man beside him, he won’t feel so naked in the room full of strangers.

"Louis! Congratulations! I knew you would get it, I knew it!" Louis’ lover preaches once he is an arm’s length away. He kisses Louis hard on the lips, taking a deep breath in through his nose before leaning away to whisper, "I knew it."

"Thanks babe, but we both know that it could have been any one of my colleagues instead of me." Louis' voice is stern, but the words are strained and sifted through smiling lips that give him away.

"Shut up you twat, and be grateful," Zayn says as he leans in to kiss him again, mumbling the last word against Louis’ lips.

"I am grateful!" Louis counters, pretending to be offended. "But come on, I’m dying for a drink." Louis grabs Zayn’s hand and drags him across to the bar, ordering himself a "Vodka and tonic, extra lime," and the best house beer they have on tap for Zayn. As Zayn is getting his beer handed to him across the counter, Louis feels a tap on his shoulder.

"It’s Louis, right?" Harry Styles asks him. When Louis nods in recognition of his name, Harry continues on. "Well congratulations! I’m excited to have such a talented and famous architect on our team."

Having just received an incredible compliment from the man who’s said to be the best (and youngest) engineer in the world, Louis couldn't be more honored. “Oh, you flatter me, Harry,” he says. He doesn’t bother pretending he doesn’t know this young man’s name. Zayn slides his hand around his boyfriend’s waist as Louis continues, “I was just telling Zayn that it really was a tie between all of my colleagues and I. I was legitimately surprised, although pleasantly so.”

"As was I, as was I. Like I said in my…speech." He laughs and, looking to Zayn, Harry extends his right hand. "Zayn, was it?"

Returning the handshake, Zayn nods a small smile across to Harry. “It’s nice to meet you in person, having read about you in almost every eNetwork there is.” He laughs nervously.

Harry just smiles in return to the compliment. “So, what do you do?”

"I teach English." He says it with such a high level of both self confidence and self respect. It's easy to tell he's proud of what he does. Louis smiles up at him fondly as the conversation continues around him.

"That’s incredible! We need more young teachers for the students now days. They feel so misunderstood and young teachers can relate to them."

"Well, that or they just think they’re hot," Louis says frankly as he leans into Zayn’s open side with a bark of a laugh. "I mean, I can see why." Louis’ hand finds it’s way up to jokingly caress Zayn’s cheek.

"I think anyone with eyes could see that," Harry says openly. Louis raises his eyebrows mock concern to a stranger hitting on his boyfriend. Harry's saved from his explanation as June loudly interrupts their small group, throwing an arm is thrown around Harry’s shoulders.

"I see you’ve introduced yourselves, good. Good, good, good. You two need to get along, you know, as you’re practically co-leading this entire operation with me. So no stealing each others-" He takes a quick glance at the close proximity of Louis and Zayn, "-spouses, you hear? We need this to go smoothly. Can’t have any frenemy squabbles fucking things up." His face is a little too slack as he stared them down, his words a little too slurred as they left his lips.

"June, the bar hasn’t even been open for thirty minutes-at most-and over half that time we were getting questions drilled into our heads. How are you drunk already?” Harry says.

"Eh, snuck off during the interviews. Seeing as how I actually read my speech, I didn’t have to answer as many questions!” He giggles at his own joke.

"Whatever, June," Harry says, pushing his heavy arm off his shoulders, his laughter brings his dimples to full view. A smile breaks across Louis’ own mouth at the sight of them. He guiltily looks away as his insides flutter at the sound of that merry laugh coming from the younger man. He sips from his drink through the minuscule black straw stuck between ice cubes, hoping Zayn hadn't noticed.

"You better watch yourself, Styles." June’s serious facade is broken due to the sputters of held in laughs leaking from lips he is trying hard to keep pursed.

"Yeah," Harry says sarcastically, "oka-"

"Bartender! Four shots of your best Tequila, if you please!" June yells over Harry's voice.

"Isn’t this supposed to be an exclusive ‘big shot’ celebration..?" Zayn asks so only Louis can hear. Louis just nods, laughs in response, picking up a shot glass from the counter.

"To Novum Mundi!" June yells before downing his small glass.

"To Novum Mundi!"

The rest followed suit.

**Author's Note:**

> If any questions arise, there is an info post that you can check as you read/as the story progresses. (url: spirrk.tumblr.com/tagged/info post/)
> 
> i'm probs going to change the title so idk don't get attached ok
> 
> mattie (feelsforbreakfast, infinitylourry.tumblr.com) and elise (cheekyhobnobs, spockerys.tumblr.com) will probably read each chapter before i post it so cheers to them, thanks little cutie pahtootie pies :)))


End file.
